Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a wireless communication circuit and an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
A planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) is a common antenna in a handheld device. The Planar Inverted-F Antenna radiates or receives electromagnetic waves via resonance current on the antenna alignment. Therefore, the resonance current is limited in the area of the antenna alignment, thus the antenna efficiency is limited. And the lowest operating frequency of the Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) is also limited.